Charles Callaghan
Faction & Division: Company D, First Battalion, Seventh Marines, UNSC Marine Corps Rank: Second Lieutenant Name: Charles Callaghan Race: Human Age: 22 Height: 6 ft Weight: 170 lb. Appearance: Strengths: Smart - Charles is a smart man. He didn’t graduated with honours without reason. He is able to find a solution for most problems he comes across Tactician - While he has never had a chance to make tactical decisions in actual combat, simulations and such have proven that Charles is a fairly good tactician. Weaknesses: Inexperience - Charles is a fresh graduate, and has not seen any action so far. Eagerness - Charles is eager to prove himself. Not only to his superiors, but to himself and his family as well. vices - Charles is a man who likes to smoke an expensive cigar, and a good bottle of scotch while relaxing. Out in the field, he’ll just keep to smoking Lucky Strikes, though. Biography: Charles was born in 2525. His father worked shifts in the UNSC’s shipyards on Reach. He had always been a labourer, and he came from a labouring family. He wanted more for his son, though, and would constantly push the boy to get higher academic results. We have not arrived at that point in the story, though. Charlie’s mother, on the other hand, was raised on a farm on one of the colonies. She was the sister of Toby McMillian Junior's mother, who at that time was 4. Charles’ parents met by chance when his mother went to Reach on vacation. His first few years he spent in our galaxy are not of much significance: Charlie was an ordinary child of average size and weight. He started to begin trying to walk at about nine months, and a few weeks after his birthday he said his first words. At the age of three, a little sister and a little brother were born. At this time, his mother stopped working to take care of the children full time. Until then, he had mostly been raised by his paternal grandparents. Really, there is little else to say about the life of Charlie until he started high school. His little brother always followed him around, which was something that he didn’t always enjoy. He accepted that this is what little brothers do, though. Charlie started high school in 2537. He wasn’t really into sports as much as most children. He regularly punched a boxing bag at home to keep him in shape, but that was about it. P.E class was a distraction to him. He would prefer to spend his time doing useful things. Like established earlier, Charlie’s father constantly pushed the young man to achieve higher grades, so that he could go to college and get a better job than he had. Charles did what his father told him, and finally graduated high school at the top of his class. A summer later, Charles started college. He was an engineering major. He also enrolled in the Reserve Officer Training Corps. He went to college, and in some weekends and the summers, he trained. This training was something new to him. He had never been much of a physical guy, and was surprised that they accepted him in the ROTC. Nonetheless, he made the best out of it. His reasons were simple: The UNSC paid a part of his education, which actually enabled him to go to college in the first place. His second reason was the fact that his cousin was a Marine, and he had heard good things about the Corps. After four years, Charlie graduated with honours (Cum Laude). At the same time, he was commissioned as a Second Lieutenant. Charlie knew what was going to happen next. He would be called up to assist in the war effort. This was exactly so. Because he had chosen the Marines course when he first enrolled, Charlie was sent to the Seventh Marines, to lead one of it’s infantry platoons. NPCs: Staff Sergeant Dustin Breckinridge - The Staff Sergeant is the most senior enlisted man in the platoon. He is also the Platoon Sergeant. Because of these things, he is the one that Charlie relies upon most. He is also the leader of the first squad. Sergeant Alex kowalski - Kowalski is the squad leader of the second squad. He is a little old (Almost twice as old as Charlie), but he can still best most of the younger lads. Kowalski is the exact opposite of Sergeant Willie. He is an optimist, and somehow always manages to see a good in everything no matter how dire the situation. Sergeant Rachel O’Donnel - Rachel is a tough woman, and currently leads third squad. She is the most social of the Sergeants, and in Charlie's eyes, also the prettiest. She cares deeply for her Marines, and there is little that she would not do for them. Sergeant James “Green” Willie - James is the youngest of the Sergeants. He has proven himself time and again, though. He led fourth squad for months while he was only a Corporal. People will describe him as a 'cynical bastard', due to the fact that hem has witnessed a lot of horrors. Category:UNSC Profiles